Kin
by dafney64
Summary: Olivia is a brilliant girl from the mountains of West Virginia. She gets the opportunity to go to school and medical school. She meets the love of her life only to have a few obstacles in her way.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone. I know I've been away for a while, but I have a new story that has been running around in my head for about a month. I will get back to come back to me. Thanks to Reader575 helping me to get out of my slump, I hope to update really soon. Here is Kin.**_

* * *

Olivia Pope was a bright eyed student that her teachers needed to convince her parents that she was to brilliant to live out her life on the mountain. She wanted to be a doctor and come back home and tend to virtually everyone in her community that were her kin. Her high school counselor went to her home to try and convince Eli and Maya that she was offered a scholarship to John Hopkins, one of the best undergrad and Medical schools in the United States. Eli told Olivia to go upstairs while grown folks talked. She made it to the landing and sat down to hear what was being said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Pope, Olivia has a once in a life time kind of mind. Her teachers say that they can't even keep up with how fast she learns. We've had to put her online to advance her learning further than we can keep up. If truth be told, she's already taken about two years worth of college courses already. She's reached her limit here. Don't get mad, but me and some of the teachers paid for her to take the national test for college entrance. Just based on her scores alone, she has gotten over twenty full ride scholarships offers. She can go to school free. I know this is asking a lot from your family, but she's brilliant and a brain like hers needs to be fed and she's not going to get it here."

Eli and Maya look at each other in a silent conversation, one they knew was coming. They saw it in the way that Olivia taught her younger brothers. They knew they would never be able to keep her there on the mountain with them and farming as a way life.

After seeming like a lifetime, Eli spoke.

"She can go, but we can't take her. We need every available hand to run this family farm."

He paused for minute.

"We knew she would never stay. From the moment I held her, I knew she was special. She's my first baby and will always have a place in my heart, but what she's about to do is going to be hard and that starts with leaving us here."

"Mr. Pope, I'll take Olivia to school, don't worry I'll make sure she gets settled in. I have one of my old Professors on staff in the science department that I can ask to look out for her. I'll leave his phone number as a way for you to get in contact with her if you have an emergency."

Eli looked at Maya and she shook her head in the affirmative.

"She can't come back here till she finishes. And I mean finish as a doctor. If she wants to be a doctor, then she has to prove it everyday by staying away from here. I know what being home sick can do to ya and no daughter of mine is going to come back here without gettin her dream. We will be here when she's done, but like plowin the ground, you have to keep at it, till it's done."

Olivia sat at the top those stairs realizing what it meant if she left. Four years of undergrad, four years of medical school, and three years in residency. She possible would not see her family for eleven years. She thought, was she strong enough to leave her parents, sibling, and all her cousins on that ridge of that mountain? Could she do it, could she be that strong like her Papa and Mama.

"Livie, come off them stairs. I know you been listen to our conversation."

Olivia slowly rose, her body felt like lead. She plodded down the stairs.

She came to stand in front of her parents, who stood up. Her father put both his warn hands on her shoulders.

"Look me in the eye Livie."

She looked up with tears starting to flood from her eyes. She already knew her answer and so did her Papa.

"Your Grandma said it was our responsibility to move our family forward. Grandma and Grandpa were the feet, we were the legs, now it's your turn to make the next jump for this family. You owe us the best possible person you can be and it ain't here. If you decide to come back after all the schoolin that's fine, but if the world needs you more than us, then you keep it movin. We will always be here, and you can write and call us and we will write and call you too, but I need you to put this ole house in the rearview mirror and take off like the butterfly you've always been. Time to spread um Livie."

She hugged her father and sobbed into his shirt. Her mother came behind her and rapped her arms around her as well.

* * *

_**Eight years later...**_

Olivia had kept her promise to her family. They never lost touch with each other, but it was mainly phone calls and letters. Her family was there when she finished up her undergraduate program in two years and graduating number one in her class. Her teachers saw so much talent that they encouraged her to go to Harvard Medical. She was too brilliant not to pursue an education at the best medical school in the nation. There she flourished again ranking at the very top of her incoming class with people who were two of three years older than she was. Her main advisor Cyrus Beene encouraged her to specialize in Neurosurgery. Not only did she get accepted into the best Neurosurgery program but she got into Mass General the largest and the best teaching hospital of Harvard Medical School and biomedical research facility in Boston.

"Mama! I got into the medical program I was hoping for!"

"Livie baby I'm are so proud of you!"

"Thank you Mama! When are you Papa and the boys getting here for graduation?"

"We'll be leavin here on the train next week. Are you sure you got enough room to host us?"

"Mama! You know I always have room for my family. It's nothing to sleep on the floor with the boys. You and Papa will always get the bed. It feels like old times when I sleep on the floor with Harrison and Scotty."

"We don't want to overwhelm you baby."

"Mama, anytime I get to see my family is a blessing. I miss y'all so much."

"I know you do Livie, but your Papa was right in telling you not to come back home. Look what all you've accomplished."

"Yeah, and as soon as my residency is over I'm moving back to West Virginia to be closer to you guys."

"Livie, don't live your life for us. You've already spread your wings so wide, keep flying baby. We will always be here."

"I know Mama, but sometimes I get lonely here. I need to see y'all more than once every four years."

"Livie, you have to start opening up to other people so someone can come into your life. We are so proud of your accomplishments, but I worry you will let your personal life fall by the way side. I want to see you happy in all aspects of your life not just your professional. Promise me if they have some kind of social event in the next week or two you will go."

"I don't know Mama."

"Promise me little rabbit."

Olivia smiled. Her mother hadn't called her that in years.

"I promise Mama rabbit."

Maya burst into the most soul warming laugh that Olivia missed so much.

"Good! Let me know how it goes. Well I have to go, you know chores around here don't wait for no man or beast. Talk to you later my smart girl."

"Bye Mama."

Olivia sat at her desk and looked down at the pre-graduation cocktail party she was invited to at Cyrus Beene's home. Cyrus always tried to invite her to different events, but she always had an excuse not to go. She was on a mission and she was not going to allow anything or anyone get in the way of her making it back to her family.

"Well little rabbit, you promised Mama. Let's get ready to go."

* * *

**Later that** **evening**...

Olivia found herself standing in front of the most impressive red door with climbing ivy on the outside of bricks on both sides of the wall. She was so caught up in the beauty of the house outside and wondering if it was as impressive as the inside, that she was unaware of someone admiring her from the rear.

"So are you going to take a picture or are you going to ring the door bell?"

Olivia turned around a bit startled and slightly embarrassed. What she saw the most beautiful blue eyes twinkling at her and a hint of mischief in that smile.

"Fitzgerald Grant at your service my lady."

He bowed and looked up at her and smiled.

Olivia giggled at this crazy man behind her.

"Olivia Pope my good sir."

They both laughed out loud.

"Let's get into this party and get some of this free booze Cy is providing."

"You know Professor Beene?"

"Yep, he's my godfather. Don't hold that against me."

They both smiled at each other. Fitz stared into her big brown eyes that drew him in and reached behind her and rang the door bell never taking his eyes off her. The door opened, but they weren't really paying attention.

"Well if it isn't my two favorite people, but she's more of my favorite that you Fitz."

Cyrus Beene pulled Olivia into a hug and shook Fitz's hand.

"I think I'm a little put off by that comment Uncle Cy."

"You should. She happens to be my favorite and most brilliant student I've ever had and that includes you sonny."

"Ouch! Well Ms. Pope since you have booted me out of my godfather's good graces, you owe me a drink. Let's get to it."

He linked Olivia's arm around his and walked into Cyrus's home. Cyrus turned and had a curious thought that they could be a modern day Marie and Pierre Curie, but in the medical field. He smiled at the thought, but he could also see the chemistry between them. To him, they struck him as perfect partners in science and life. Maybe he needed to play cupid a bit.

"What's your poison Ms. Pope?"

"I don't have a poison. Drinking is really frowned upon in my family."

"Ohhhh. Can I corrupt you into trying some wine?"

"Corrupt away."

"Your pretty cute you know."

"Yes, I know." She giggled

Fitz smiled so hard he felt she could see all his teeth.

"So little lady why haven't I seen you around these parts before?"

"Been to busy to socialize. "

"To busy to socialize, you should always take some downtime so you don't go coo-coo coconuts."

Olivia giggled

"And by the way since you've taken my place in my sweet Uncle Cy's heart, are you as young as you look?"

Olivia smiled. "I am a bit ahead of the game. I graduate next week from Medical school and I got in at Mass General's Neurosurgery program."

"Well, well Ms. Fancy pants your in luck, I happen to be a resident at Mass General as well. This is the end of my second year in the program. Your going to love it and hate it, but in the end the work is worth it. Are you going to specialize?"

"Yep! Pediatric Neurosurgery. I heard it's the toughest and longest residency, so naturally I picked it."

They both laughed.

"No, I'm terrified of working on little kids, but I just feel I have a calling for it. Do you know what I mean?"

"Singing to the choir sister, singing to the choir. I'll tell you this, your braver than I would be. It's one thing to hold an adults life in your hand and scalpel, but to hold one for a child is much more pressure. Not to scare you off, but if Uncle Cy tells me your the most talented student he has ever had, then I believe your are the person suited for the job. Uncle Cy never give out complements."

Olivia blushed a bit.

"Thank you. I hope we get to see each other at work, I would like to pick your brain about the program and what I should look out for."

"Here, give me your phone."

Olivia pulled out her cell phone. Fitz took it from her and put in his number.

"I just put my phone number in your phone. If your here over the summer, I can help you get a leg up on your residency program before it starts in the fall."

"Oh, thank you! I really appreciate that. I'll be here all summer studying."

"Ok, we are going to have to work on your downtime activities, starting right now."

They both chuckled.

"Seriously, I work a two days on, two days off rotation. I need the downtime too and keep myself sharp, so let's meet at least every week until you start. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great, but what's in it for you?"

"I get to hang out with a beautiful , talented, star doctor."

Olivia dropped her head slightly so he could not see her blushing.

"I don't know about all that, but I could do with some lessons on how to relax a bit."

"Well it's settled, we are attached at the hip until the fall! High five me!"

Olivia shook her head and laughed at this kook of a man and high five him.


	2. What A Night

**Hey everyone. I got up Tuesday and just started writing. I'm not going to promise that this will be a constant, but I hope to get my mojo back. So if I don't post again before Christmas, Happy Holidays to you all.**

* * *

It was 8:30 in the morning and Olivia was still in her bed. Still going over the night she had at Professor Beene's house. Her Mama was right, she did need to open up a little. She was glad she made a new friend, but deep down she was lying to herself if she thought Fitzgerald Grant would just be her friend. She smiled at the thought of being more with someone like him.

He was funny, smart and appeared by what she could determine a nice guy. She was going to leave him the friend zone for now. There was no way a guy like him did not have a girlfriend or a significant other. Before she could get out of bed her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Is that all your going to say to your inside man at Mass General? Shocking! I just left you a mere eight hours ago and I get a tentative hello."

Olivia laughed out loud after he finished.

"Sorry, 007. I was about to hop out of bed before you rudely interrupted me."

"Great, then meet me for brunch at Russell's house, we can get started."

"Cool, it gives a chance to get dressed and grab a cup of coffee."

"Would you be able to spare a cup for your study partner? I'm assuming you live close to Harvard square? We can walk from your place to Russell's."

"Yeah, it will only take me about 30 min to get ready."

Olivia gave him her address and Fitz headed out the door to his car to make it over to her place to at least get his first cup down before brunch."

* * *

Fitzgerald Grant was the definition of a man child. He couldn't make a decision about his life to save his life. So, for most of his life his parents mainly his father made those decisions. They weren't bad decisions, but never his own. He was just satisfied with the following most to the time. The first time he broke from his family's plans were when he joined the Navy at the same time that his cousin Jake joined the Marines. His father was furious about him disrupting the timing of him going to medical school to continue the family tradition of becoming a doctor. Fitz had the best time of his life away from his family and with his cousin on the occasion that four years, but it also gave him a fire to really become a doctor after rescuing kids in war-torn countries. His father was not ready for the version of his son that returned. He was less pliable than when he left and Big Jerry cursed Jake's influence on his son so much that he banished him from all family functions. That was OK with Jake, but it only pushed Fitz further away from his family.

Jake's family were the poor relations in the family and Big Jerry and his brother never let them forget it either, but what Jake's family didn't have in fortune, they made up for with love and warmth. Fitz had always loved hanging out with Jake and his family and Fitz really considered Jake more like his brother than a cousin. He would introduce him as his little brother when they were in the service, although Jake was just a year younger than Fitz.

Jake's Mom was Big Jerry's only sister, and she married the town's best car mechanic. It was love at first site Mary always said about Jake's Dad Wheeler. His father had a fondness for big trucks, hence the name Wheeler. Jake's mom was a doctor, but she failed to ascend to the Grant standard of being the top echelon of medical care. She owned and operated a General Practice in one of the poorest neighborhoods in Boston. She wasn't in it for the money, but for what doctors should be, and that was a blessing to the community they served. Jake was a cross between his mother and father, he was big and strong like his dad, but had the heart and compassion like his mom. He was finishing up his medical degree as well at Harvard and was joining his Mom in her practice.

* * *

Cyrus had been mulling over in his mind the match he saw at his party and thought that Olivia was the perfect match for his Godson. Cyrus hated the way that Big Jerry imposed himself on Fitz at times, but he was glad that his stint in the Navy had brought a new man back to them. Cyrus had to play this very carefully, he knew that Big Gerry had a plan to marry Fitz off to Mellie Taylor. She was the wrong kind of rich person with brains. She knew she was bred to produce heirs to hers and Fitz's fortune and she had done everything she could to come off as the perfect partner for Fitz. With money came some power and he didn't want to be on the wrong side of Zachery Taylor the 5th great, great, great-grandson of our 12th president.

The Taylor's were pompous, racist, and wealthy beyond belief. Deadly combinations that Cyrus needed to keep upward in his mind. But there was something about Olivia that he truly loved since the first time he met her at John Hopkins. His old colleague at her high school had bee right. She has once in a lifetime kind of brain. He could barely keep up with her. When he got the job as head of the Harvard Medical School his only regret was leaving her behind. He knew her back story and he wanted to continue to mentor her and make sure she was alright. He always had an open door for her for the holidays even if he was in DC or in Boston. He never influenced her to choose Harvard as her next step in her progression to greatness, but he so glad that she had chosen it for herself. In truth, he would have been devastated to not have her mind and talents at his school.

So, how was he going to shield his two favorite people from the Grant's and Taylor's?

* * *

Cyrus really had nothing worry about at the moment, because one Fitzgerald Grant was having Brunch at Russell's with the girl of his dreams. He spent the better part of the night just thinking about her and their brief moment together at the party, Fitzgerald Grant had his woman and he was zeroing in on her.

Russell's House was a tavern in the heart of Boston. It was small and quaint and had the usual suspects of students and professionals hanging out. Fitz was standing just inside the door waiting for Olivia to arrive. He had pulled out his first-year notes and brought one of his favorite study guides. His day just got a lot better as he saw her come through the door, or float as he saw her. He knew right then and there he had it bad for her. Last night was a spark, but seeing her come through that door now, it was a full-fledged raging fire in him. Olivia walked up to him and his goofy smile he had on his face. They both stared at each other for a moment, before Fitz spoke.

"I hope you're hungry and have a fat wallet, cause I'm starved."

"Ummm, I don't remember the part about me paying since your the one who asked me to brunch."

"It's unspoken. I make your life a whole lot easier this fall and you pay for brunch. I'm surprised a bright young woman such as yourself did not reach this conclusion."

Olivia cackled and snorted at his last statement. Fitz pointed at her when she snorted. They both started laughing together.

"Ok, little woman. Let's go sit, eat, and talk."

"Right behind you Captain."

"Captain?"

"Well since you were in the Navy and seem to be driving this ship right now, you get Captain."

"Well said Ms. Pope, well said."

What was suppose to be a few hours turned into three. After sitting for hours, they decided to stretch their legs and work off some of the food they ate. Not to mention Olivia wanted ice cream as well.

"So, Ms. Pope. Am I keeping you from your boyfriend or husband? Granted that you being married would shock me because you're so young, but I'm sure there is someone at home waiting for this magnificent brain of yours."

"Ahhhh, Captain you are a sly one, aren't you. If you want to ask if I'm taken then say it straight. We mountain folk only talk plain in the matters of the heart."

"Ms. Pope, are you currently engaged in matters of the heart with someone at this time?"

"Wow Captain! You really are the cornies person I know but to your question. No, I am not currently engaged in a matter of the heart with anyone."

"Good. Then may I say that you should seriously consider being in a matter of the heart with me. Before you friend zone me, I have to lay out my case woman."

She giggled. Then flattened her palm for him to continue.

"Think of our relationship as a win-win for you in this respects. I'll be starting my third year of interning, so I will be your inside man on the program. Second, we can study together and push each other harder than anyone. And third, this is the most import point, you like me. You really like me and I kinda think you're ok."

Olivia let out a roar of laughter. After she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Captain, you have some good points." She giggled.

"I will say this, we will never have any dull moments together. So, I will take your argument under advisement and get back to you."

"Don't wait too late, I'm a hot commodity."

She laughed again and shook her head and wrapped her arm around his.

"Walk me, home Captain."

"Ai, ai matey."


	3. Captain and The Little Woman

_**Hi everyone, I know I've been really bad at not getting this story out to you, but I'm trying. I hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

After about a day and a half and a bunch of pleading over the phone, Olivia put Fitz out of his misery and said he was OK too. It was crazy the following weeks that they had shared together. They were never out of each other's company longer than their rounds, even at the hospital they would try to see each other at least for lunch or breakfast.

On the third week of them dating nerd style, Fitz was really anxious about proposing something that could alter their relationship, considering that they hadn't even slept together yet. But he saw no other alternative than to ask her to move in with him. Hell, they were kind of sleeping at each other apartment anyway. After studying they were binging on a Netflix series just to have a little downtime from the pressures of their intern programs. Fitz was in his last year as an intern and he was gearing up for selecting a specialty. He was scared that he may not get what he wanted in Boston and that would mean he would have to leave Olivia behind. He had nine months to go and he wanted her to know that he was serious about their relationship now. He would propose marriage now if she didn't think he was moving to fast, but he was sure that by the end of his internship he was going to marry her.

So, on a snowy night walking home from the hospital he pulled her over to a bench under an oak tree. Olivia looked at him like he had lost his mind, and in reality, he had, but it was all due to his love for her.

"Captain, you either have lost your mind or you got something on your mind. I would advise you to get to it before we both freeze."

Fitz chuckled. Only she would make it sound so simple.

"Well little lady, we've been in each other's company for three weeks straight. I can't remember the last time I even spoke to any of my family or friends because you have consumed my every thought. Sooo...lets move in together. Before you brush me off. We have slept at each other's houses for the past three weeks. I'm asking you to search for your mountain sensibilities and tell me we aren't wasting money?"

Olivia was about to reply, but she shut her mouth quickly just to think about what he said.

"In all seriousness, we belong together Olivia and you know it as well as I do. Your it for me and I want us to start building a future together. I love you, little woman."

Tears pricked the edges of her eyes. As she smiled.

"So you have me out here freezing my tail feathers off to tell me something I already knew. I'm not sure if this is crazy or genius you asking me out here like this, but your right I do love you, and I can see a future with you. Now with all that said, let's get out of this cold and go look online for a new place. I don't want to live in either one of our places. They are a little too small. Plus, when my Daddy comes to town with his shotgun he'll need a place to stay."

Fitz looked at Olivia with eyes bugged out. She started laughing hard as she kissed his cheeks and got up and reached her hand back to her man. Fitz knew he was in trouble because if her father did come to town with a shotgun, he wasn't much bothered because he had his woman now.

"Come on fussy woman, let's get home."

* * *

They didn't know it yet, but things were brewing up around them and it wasn't going to be the smooth ride they envisioned. Lucky for them his cousin Jake was in the right place at the right time.

He was on his way to see the head of the intern program when he stopped in his tracks to hear two familiar voices in the office. It was Mellie and Big Jerry talking.

"Listen, Big Jerry, I don't know what's going on with Fitz, but I haven't seen or heard from him in at least three weeks. My spies on the floor here tell me that he has been gallivanting all over the hospital with some girl genius from some backwoods holler."

"Don't worry yourself, Mellie, I've got this on lock. The head of the intern program and I are old school buddies. Do you happen to know the name of the girl he's seeing? I can ask my old classmate here about possibly having an overcount of students."

They both chuckled.

"Big Gerry, you always know the right way to handle things."

That was enough for Jake to hear, he ran to the intern's lounge and called Fitz.

"Dude! Where are you and Oliva, and can you two get away from the hospital for a few?"

"We're at my place. Can you come here?"

"Yeah, give me a sec to tell the nurses that I'm going out and they can call me if they need me."

"I don't know what you have to tell me, but you're scaring me."

"Not to make you worry, but you should be worried. Big Gerry and Mellie scared."

"Shit!"

* * *

Jake literally ran all the way to Fitz's place. By the time he got there, he could barely talk. Fitz gave him a bottle of Gatorade and they all moved into the living room, Fitz and Olivia on the couch, Jake in a chair across from them. They looked between one another until Jake put down his drink.

"Sorry guys, but I literally just ran over here."

"This must really be bad for you to run almost five miles."

"Sorry to say, but it's the worst. I was on my way to the dean of the interns office when I hear a few familiar voices. Get a load of this. So Smellie was telling your dear old Dad that she hasn't seen you in a few weeks and she had her spys out and spotted you hanging around Olivia a lot. Long story short your Dad is going to ask his buddy for a favor and have Olivia bounced from the program."

"WHAT!"

They both said as they jumped to their feet. Olivia looked at Fitz with tears in her eyes.

"Fitz, if I get booted from this program, I'll be out an entire year. It's too late for me to apply for another program."

Fitz goes over and hugs her to his body.

"Livie, I'm not going to let this happen. I've had about all that I can take from those two. For the longest time, I never paid them any attention because I really had nothing to lose, but now! They have poked the bear this time. I think it's time for the nuclear option. Put your coat on folks we are going for a ride."

"Fitz, what the hell are you talking about."

As she put on her coat.

"We my dear are going to see the Wizard."

"Who the hell is the wizard?"

"My Mom."

And with that, they all went through the door.

* * *

Gerry came from a somewhat prominent family, but it couldn't hold a candle to Vanessa Jade Roosevelt Grant. Yes, the same Roosevelt clan from Sagamore Hill New York. Vanessa was the great-great-grandaughter of Teddy Roosevelt. Her middle name Jade comes from her mother's family who came from a long line of the Ming dynasty in China. Her family had immigrated from China in the early 1800s and had established themselves as real-estate moguls. She was a prime example of old money meeting new money and she inherited it all.

Fitz was never really sure how much money his mother was worth, but he knew when his mother said anything to her father or their group of socialite friends it went. The one thing Fitz knew, that if you messed with her baby you were done or more to the point socially ostracised. A fate worst than death for most rich people.

Fitz dropped Jake back at the hospital and continued on to his house in Beacon Hill.

"This is not the way I wanted to meet your mother."

Fitz smiled.

"My Mom will love you. Both of you are my best girls, but you might be pulling past the old girl."

Olivia slapped his arm.

"Fitz! Take this more seriously. Your Mom could make or break us."

"Can I tell you a little story about Vanessa Jade?"

"Yeah..."

"My Mom you know comes from a Chinese background. Although she doesn't look Chinese she celebrates that part of her culture. Growing up, the snobs in Boston never let her forget that she wasn't as white as the driven snow. They would never say it to her face, but the way they treated her was really bad. She is a Roosevelt and that at least kept mouths from wagging in public, but they would always do passive-aggressive things to her like exclude her from parties or clubs. On her 21st birthday that all changed when she inherited from both her families. I've never been sure how much money my Mom has, but it was enough to dominate the social scene in Boston. Snobs in this city are all about appearances and no one was not going to be seen with possible the riches woman in America. She became a kingmaker in this country. If she put her name or money behind you, you were a shoo-in for any office you sought. So, don't let my her being married to my Dad scare you. She's the most loving person I've ever known. I can't even describe how her love has always made me feel secure in anything I wanted to do. She has always been in my corner, even when she's had to go against my Dad."

"She seems lovely. Why don't you have a million brothers and sisters?"

"I did have a brother Ted. He came into the world sickly and he only made it to his third birthday before he died. My Mom was devastated and they had had problems conceiving me and Ted. After that, Mom just poured everything she had into me."

"Well Captain, I feel a little better about meeting her now. What do you think she'll do?"

"For one, finally get my Dad to stop it with the Mellie crap and also tell my Dad to make everything right."

"Not to be insensitive, but what the hell is your Mom doing with your Dad?"

Fitz takes a deep breath and blows it out his nose.

"I asked the same question to her years ago and it's as simple as she loves him despite himself. He does it for her."

"Like you do it for me, Captain."

Fitz smiles and looks over at Olivia.

"I just might marry you Little Woman."

After about a forty minute ride they arrived at the gates of his home, he punched in the code and he drove about another half mile to the house. You couldn't really see it from the road, but when it came into view Olivia was mesmerized by its size.

"Fitz! You lived in this beast with just your parents?"

"Yep, that's why Jake and I are so close. This place was too big for just one kid. Mom really thinks Jake is her kid. He was here so much. Even though we had a lot of rooms, Jake and I would always sleep in my room in bunk beds. Granted my room is huge, but it was enough for us until we got out of high school."

He chuckled.

"I'm not gonna lie, we still kind of still stay in my room when we spend the night here."

Olivia smiled and shook her head. She was really getting a good picture of Fitz's family dynamic. They stopped in front of the house and got out. Before Fitz could open the door the butler let him in.

"Thank you, Fergus."

"Your quite welcome Mr. Fitz."

"Fergus, when will you ever call me just Fitz."

"Next to never Mr. Fitz."

Fitz started to cackle at Fergus's reply.

"Fergus, this is Olivia Pope she's my girlfriend."

Furgus quirked his left eye up.

"I have some rather unique reservations if she is allowing you to call her your girlfriend. Miss Olivia, did you bump your head when you met this miscreant?"

Olivia laughed.

"I think I did and he convinced me that I was his girlfriend."

"I will call the police right away."

They all started to laugh.

"Where is my best girl Fergus?"

"In the kitchen baking. She must have a sixth sense when she knows your coming."

Fitz slapped his hands together and rubbed them.

"Please God, let it be chocolate chunk cookies!"

Fitz grabbed Olivia's hands and took off for the kitchen.

Olivia was not quite sure what his mother would look like, but he was surprised to see her pulling out some cookies in an apron. She might have known her heritage, but what she saw was a much better copy of Fitz even down to the ocean blue eyes. When she turned at the sound at the door, her face lit up. Olivia had seen that look from Fitz when he saw her.

"Bunny!"

Olivia smirked and looked at Fitz and mouthed bunny?

He smiled and winked at her. He took his Mom in his arms and squeezed. She always felt like home to him. When he stepped back he took her hands and kissed both her cheeks.

"Momma, you look as beautiful as the day that I was born."

That's what he always said to her. She slapped his arm lightly and laughed. Fitz reached back and brought Olivia to his side.

"Momma, this is Olivia Pope, my girlfriend."

In all the time that she knew her son, this was the first time he brought someone home and announced she was his girlfriend. She loathed Mellie and her husband for even suggesting that she should be her son's betrothed. She turned to look into the eyes that caught her son's affection.

Olivia reached out a hand to shake hers, but Vanessa engulfed her in the same hug she gave her son.

"Now that we have all the introductions out of the way, please tell me you're here to tell me I'm going to be a grandma."

"MOM! No! Gees, you are grandchildren thirsty. I am here to talk to you about your husband."

"Oh, well. If we must. Let's go to the den and have a chat."

Fitz grabbed a few cookies before they left. On the way to the den, Olivia leaned up to Fitz's ear.

"Your Mom is a trip, bunny."

"Oh, don't you start. I like my nickname."

She smiled.

"It suits you. You'll have to tell me how you got it."

He looks down at her and winks again.

After they sit down Fitz gets to the point and tells her what been going on, including he and Olivia moving in together. To say that his mother was shocked at how much his son was in love with the beauty sitting next to him was eye-opening.

"Bunny, leave it to me to take care of everything. How about you two stay and have dinner with me if you have time. And where is that wayward brother of yours? I haven't seen him in a week."

"I'll text him to see if he can make dinner with us."

So that is how they finished up their night. Vanessa knew she was going to have to do some yeoman's work to get her husband and Mellie's father off of Fitz and Olivia's tail. She wasn't sure what she was going to do yet, but she needed to put out this fire and look to neutralize the rest of them for good.


	4. Bunny's Revenge

_**First, let me hope everyone is safe at home or safe in the streets. On a whole, I just want to express my great hope for you gen x'ers. I am so proud that you have taken to the streets peacefully, those who have and let this be the beginning of a new day in the United States. If you're at home I hope you enjoy this latest update and just hold on to your wigs, it's about to get a little bumpy. Peace and Love.**_

* * *

"So Captain Bunny where did you get that name?"

Fitz chuckled.

"My Mom said as soon as I could move I would bounce up and down and when I finally started to stand up in my crib. My Mom would come into my room in the morning and I would bounce up and down until she picked me up. And full disclose, I think I have a Halloween picture with me in a bunny suit."

They both laughed.

"I hope our kids are that enthusiastic when they see me."

Fitz smirked and looked over at Olivia.

"Well, that's going to be kind of hard with us not really having sex yet."

Olivia giggled.

"Captain that is something we will have to change like really soon so your Mom can have grandkids."

"Dude! Did you hear what she said? I swear that woman only keeps me around so she can have grandchildren. She even asks Jake the same thing."

"What did you call her? Grandchildren thirsty. I thought I was going to lose it. I do love your Mom she is so warm and loving. How could she not be when you are the same way."

"Ahh, thank you, Little Lady. Speaking of parents, I kinda feel sorry for Dad. I know that look in my Mom's eyes when we told her what he was trying to do. Oh, by the way, Dad owns nothing in their marriage. Even his practice was financed by Mom. Pop wants everyone to think the Grant's still have money, but Grandpa made sure of that by drinking it all away. It was by the grace of Mom that Dad married her when he did or everyone in their social circle would have found out he was flat broke."

"Your Mom and Dad make no sense to me, but like you said she loves him despite his shortcoming. So, we need to get are living arrangements taken care of soon. My lease is up at the end of this month."

"I have an idea of a place if you would like to go see it?"

"Isn't it a little late to go to see an apartment?"

"It's not an apartment, but a townhouse."

"Fitz, I don't think I can afford a townhouse."

Fitz looks at her with a are you kidding look.

"I'm not living with you Fitz without contributing to the bills. You are not paying for everything."

Fitz knew he had to choose his words carefully. She was proud and had paid her own way until now.

Fitz pulls over into a parking space along the street and turned off the car.

"Livie, I would never impede your independence. The place we are going to see is already paid for. I will compromise with you and ask that we split the utilities and the groceries. I want you to see this place because it was my college graduation gift from my Mom. I just thought it was too big for just one person and even though I could have shared it with Jake, I just felt that it was supposed to be a place I shared with someone I loved."

Olivia teared up a bit. She leaned over and pecked his lips a few times and then looked in his eyes.

"Sometimes I really feel like your not a real person. "

She hesitated for a beat.

"I love you, Fitz. I don't want another minute to pass without saying that to you, because it's true. In this short amount of time that we've been together you know me the way, no one else other than my family understands me. You already get me and I will forever be grateful to have you in my life."

Fitz has tears in his eyes.

"I love you too Livie. This townhome is a big step for us, but I think that it's our future and I want us to get on with it. We deserve to be happy every minute of every day together and it starts here."

Fitz nodes toward the townhouse they are parked in front of. It's the end unit of a bunch of row houses. Although they are parked on the street it has a two-car garage. Fitz jumps out of the car and walks around and opens the door for Olivia. He grabs her hand and they walk up the stairs to the front door. Fitz punches in a code for the door and they go in as he turns on the lights. They walk into a spacious living room that has vaulted ceilings that have your eyes moving toward the back of the house where two skylights are cut into the living room slash kitchen area. Floor to ceiling bifold doors are at the back of the house with an expansive deck. Near the back of the wall to the left, there was a glass panel for the staircase. The bedrooms were downstairs. There were two sizeable bedrooms for their guest as well as a jack and jill bathroom for both rooms to share. The master bedroom was massive. Even though there was no furniture in the place Olivia cold tell that they could have a king-size bed and still enough room for her to create a small reading area and floor to ceiling bookcases. Fitz watched Olivia plan everything out in her head and he got that feeling again. She is home.

Olivia spins around.

"I love it, Fitz!"

"I knew you would. What do you think about shopping to fill it up?"

"It might take a month or two to get everything we need. We can bring our own things and then we can supplement with new things."

"You do know we can just buy new stuff and donate our stuff to someone who really needs it."

"Oh, I see how you're working this Captain. Appealing to my philanthropy side, when you know that I can't say no."

"Hey, I know you have a good heart, but I want to start something new here. Not with your stuff and my stuff, but our stuff. I know how you don't like to wast things and I feel that our old stuff can make someone very happy."

"You have a point Captain, but what are we going to do in the meanwhile. Sleep on an air mattress until we get everything we need?"

"How about we make a pack. We only buy stuff with our intern program pay. I don't use my inheritance and you get to contribute to our little nest here."

Olivia smiles and spits on her hand and extents it to Fitz. Fitz scrunched up his face and does the same and they shake.

"I'm not sure as doctors that was very sanitized Little Lady, but I'll do anything for you to say yes."

Olivia giggles and throws herself into his arms and kisses him like there is no tomorrow.

"No getting rid of me now Captain Bunny."

They both laugh and sit down in their bedroom dreaming of what's to come.

* * *

Vanessa was waiting for her husband to come home and had planned a nice dinner with all his favorites. Might as well give the prisoner one last nice meal before she went to war. Gerry Grant came into the kitchen with no idea he was a dead man walking. He came up behind his wife and kissed her cheek while he surveyed all the food.

"Well, what have I done to deserve such a feast?"

"You can call it that, but we can discuss it when we have dessert."

"Great, let me go upstairs and change my clothes."

"You do that dear."

Vanessa did there usual banter about their day, then Vanessa brought out Gerry's favorite dessert and coffee.

"Ness, what do you want to talk about?"

"I called the bank today and I called the loan on your business. You have forty-eight hours to come up with forty million or I will foreclose on the business or you can file bankrupt. Your choice."

"WHAT! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?!"

"No, just a Mama who is guarding her son's happiness. Did you really think you would get away with messing with Fitz and Olivia? There are many things in this world I will forgive you for Gerry Grant, but hurting my baby is not one of them. I've never interfered with the way you pushed Fitz thinking that was what a father does, but this goes over the line. Olivia has earned every bit of that Internship and you take it upon yourself to sabotage her career for that automaton called Mellie Taylor.

So here is how things are going to go. First, you're going to call your friend and call him off Olivia. Second, I don't what Zac Taylor has over you, but you're going to drop this merger with him and his space between her head daughter, if you don't not only will I ruin your business, but I will kick your ass out of this palace I own. Are we clear?"

"Ness, Zac is no one to mess with. He's on the shady side of society. He won't take kindly to us backing out of marrying Mellie to Fitz."

"Who are you more scared of Gerry? Me or him? I can assure you, you should be afraid of me. If we must get in the mud, then let me handle it. But from this moment on, you will be the best supportive father the world has ever known."

"Ness, I promise not to mess in Fitz affairs again, but I don't want you handling Zac Taylor. I got us in this mess, I'll get us out."

"See that you do Gerry."

* * *

_**Two months later...**_

"Daddy! Everyone at the club has heard that Fitz and I are not going to get married. I'm the laughing stock of our club."

She sobbed.

"Don't worry sweetheart. No one backs out of a deal with Zac Taylor and lives to tell about it. I have some things in the works to make sure Gerry Grant remembers what the deal was."

"Don't kill him, Daddy, I want him at the wedding."

"Don't worry sugar, he'll be there. Maybe a little bruised, but he'll be there."

* * *

Gerry Grant was leaving his office later than usual due to a last-minute appointment that didn't show up. He was walking to his car in the parking deck of his office when out of nowhere two guys came up to him and started wailing on him. They knocked him down and proceeded to kick him until he was unconscious. He laid in the parking garage for about an hour before security found him on their regular rounds.

Security called Vanessa with the news. She ran out of the house with Fergus driving on two wheels leaving the house. Vanessa called Fitz on the way to the hospital.

"Fitz!"

Fitz could tell already that something was wrong.

"Your Dad was attacked in the parking garage at his office can you meet me at Mass General?"

"I'm already here Mom, I'll go down to emergency and try and get some information on his condition."

Fitz sprinted to the elevators and text Olivia furiously to let her know his Dad was hurt. He dashed down to the nurse's desk and asked which curtain Gerry Grant was in. They told him he was in four. When he pulled back the curtain, Fitz could barely tell it was his father. His face was so swollen that he was pretty sure he had many facial fractures, he could see his arm in a splint as well. He wanted to ask the attending what was all his injuries, but he didn't want to get in there way as they were working on him. Thank God for small miracles, the head of the emergency department was on duty tonight. He would sub sometimes to keep up on his skills and new techniques that came out for emergency medicine. Fitz stood in a corner once he caught the eye of Dr. Tubbs. He acknowledges him and continued to work on his father.

Dr. Tubbs was also his Dad's classmate and his Dad had made it his mission to give him hell throughout medical school, but Tubbs was always a professional no matter who came through the door. He would always get his best effort.

After they got him stable, Dr. Stubbs pulls Fitz to the side to tell him what happened.

"So far I can tell you that his sinus cavity has to be fractured that's why he has so much swelling around his face. His left arm is broken, and his liver is lacerated, but on a whole, he is stable right now. We are going to take him to surgery to get the liver taken care of and also to set the arm with some screws. He is going to be in a lot of pain when he wakes up. I want to keep him in a coma for a few days for the swelling to go down and to help with pain management. I'll let you tell your mother and any family members what is happening. I'll take him up to surgery. You can bring your Mom to the six-floor waiting room. He'll be in ICU for 24 hours then we'll put him in a private room."

"Thank so much Dr. Stubbs."

They wheel his father by and Fitz stops them to kiss his chest. Then he goes to the waiting room. When he comes out, everyone swarms him. He sees his mother, Olivia, Jake, Fergus, and Cyrus. He tells them what Dr. Stubbs told him and escorts his mother and the rest of them to the sixth floor. Cyrus tells him that he will let the attending know that he will be with his father for the rest of the night and to call in the Doctor on standby. Vanessa is visibly shaken by the events of the night, but she has a creeping suspicion that one Zac Taylor has a hand in this. She looks at Fergus and she doesn't have to say a word, he moves to the hallway outside the waiting room.

"Huck looks like Zac made his first move. Now it's time for ours."

Huck says nothing but hangs up.


	5. Huck Time

_**It's a short one today, but I didn't want you to wait for what Huck was up to. Have a great day and stay safe.**_

* * *

Huck hung up the phone and went to the back of his closet and removed the panel at the back and pulled out the tools of his trade. What many really didn't know about Vanessa's family is that they had gotten their money in China because her Great-grandfather was a gangster. He wanted to legitimize his money or launder it in American real estate. Although they had left that life behind them, they still had connections to their old life, Huck and Fergus were that link.

Huck had already done some recon on both Mellie and Zac. Someone always died when Huck was involved and his current ties to the Chinese Triad made his craft profitable.

After thinking about it for a minute, he decided to get big man first. He knew he played golf every Thursday at their club. Zac Taylor was such a racist that he wouldn't even notice a new Hispanic man valeting his car. Huck would have plenty of time to plant the little surprise Zac would be getting on the way home.

* * *

Like Huck suspected when Zac Taylor arrive for the day. He didn't even acknowledge him other than to call him Hector which was the real valet's name. Huck had sent him to get them both something to eat. Huck jumped in and drove to the warehouse a few miles away to fix a mini bomb that would only smoke when detonated, then disintegrate once it was done. It was odorless and would dissipate once Zac was dead. A real plus, it would mimic a heart attack. He rigged it so that he could turn it on anywhere. He brought the car back.

"Hey man, what happened to you? You almost got me fired."

"Sorry Dude, I had a serious case of the runs. I would have gone in, but I have this thing about public bathrooms, so I went home really fast did my business and got some Pepto."

"You should have called me before you left, I had three cars out here and the members were pissed."

"Look, I'll give you my tips for the rest of the day to make it up. I'm really sorry."

"Don't bother, just keep me informed that's all."

"No problem."

* * *

Huck made it to the end of his shift and jumped in his car and cruised over to Zac's house. He made sure he was a good hundred feet away from the gates. He also put the police band on to monitor cops in the area. He had to wait about an hour before Zac made it home. Huck started his car and slowly moved past the Taylor home. He wanted Zac down his driveway a bit before he pressed the button. He watched as the car started to swerve back and forth before it veered off into a small ditch by the driveway.

Huck slowly kept driving down the road as if he was out for a Sunday drive.

"One down, one to go."

Huck pulled out his phone and called Fergus.

"Hey Fergus, we have one trout off the menu. Will you be needing the second one?

"No, but we may need you to explain to the chef that the trout will be permanently off the menu."

"I will relay your message to him."

Huck hug up.

"Hmm, what can we do to make Ms. Mellie understand that Fitz is no longer her concern? This might actually be fun this time."

* * *

_**A week after Zac Taylor's funeral...**_

Mellie is home and she is devastated by her father's passing. She's begun to call Fitz non-stop thinking that she can get some sympathy from him. She's about to call again when the front doorbell rings. She doesn't get up thinking the maid will get the door, but the doorbell rings again. She huffs and goes to the door. She doesn't see anyone through the peephole so she opens the door and sees a black rose with a card on it. She picks both up and reads the card.

_"My condolences, for your passing. You should think long and hard about leaving the country never to be heard from again, or you'll end up like your poor father. Don't bother calling the cops. I'm watching your every move. You should have told your father to leave the Grant's alone, now I'm telling you. Safe travels."_

Mellie drops the note and scans everything outside her door and closes it immediately and feels a cold sweat bead run down her back. She runs to her room and locks herself in and starts to pack everything she had. Within three hours she was on her family's private plane to parts unknown, except Huck. Even he was tickled by the way she left town so fast. Huck pulls out his phone again. As he smells the black rose.

"Furgus, the chef has taken the fish completely off the menu. Your allergy should not be a problem in the future."

"Thank you. I was really worried there for a minute. Give my regards to the chef."

They both hang up.

* * *

_**Back at the Grant house...**_

Gerry was in the hospital for two weeks before he came home. He's had a ton of time to re-evaluate his life thus far, and he could actually say that he was ashamed of what he'd become. He nearly lost his wife, his son, his business, and his life for nothing other than greed. While he was in the hospital he had a heart to heart talks with his son and he got to know Olivia a bit. He could see what the fuss was about and he loved how his son acted around Olivia. He was a fool and he had another chance to make it right.

He was in his study when Vanessa came in with his lunch.

"Ness, I've been thinking that we need to go on a family vacation together. What do you think about going to our place in Vermont for the weekend? I want to get to know my son, Olivia, and Jake more. I owe them a better person than I've been to them their whole lives and to you too Ness."

"I think that would be lovely Tommy."

Gerry smiled, she hadn't called him that since they were dating and newly married. It brought back to him, the person he was, and how sad now he saw how far away from that person he had become. Vanessa could see the sadness in his eyes. She sat down on the ottoman and caressed his face.

"Tommy, I know we have grown apart a bit, but I always hoped that you would come back to there person I fell in love with. I didn't expect it to happen after nearly losing your life, but I'm grateful that you can see what's happened to you, to us."

Tears fell from his eyes as he pulled his wife onto his lap. He buried his head into the side of her neck. Vanessa stroked his hair and let him have his moment. She's so excited about getting her Tommy back.

* * *

_**Across Town...**_

"Well Captain, have you heard from Barnicle Mellie today?"

Fitz laughs.

"Nope! And hoping that this phase of my life is over. Now Little Lady. We have some planning to do for our big move. The first thing we have to buy is a bed. A big bed, so you can stop sleeping on top of me."

Olivia slaps his arm.

"Fine, I'll stay on my side and put a pillow in between us so you can't seek me out like a hot missile."

"How dare you insinuate that I spoon you every night."

"If the spoon fits Captain. Now, what else has our budget allowed us to buy?"

Fitz pulls out his phone and looks at their wish list and the money they've managed to save with only their pay.

"So, we can afford a California King, one dresser, and if we find a really good price, we could pull off a couch."

"Obviously you have no idea about my superpower. If there is a deal out there I will hunt it down. Leave it to me. With that sorted, let's get a date to move in."

"Fitz flips over to his calendar. Since my Dad got hurt, it kinda put us back a month. I'm glad that we were able to move most of your stuff you wanted to keep into our home. I know it's been a tight squeeze at mine, but we can start moving this week. We have today off, so let's box up my clothes, pots, and pans which we will add to yours, and our books, and I think we can start moving things the rest of the week. We can order a bed online or we can go out and test drive a few."

"I like that idea. Don't want to order something like that online and then it's terrible."

"Sweet, let's get this show on the road." As Fitz is putting his coat on his phone rings and he sees it's his mother.

"Hi, Mom! What's up?"

"Your Dad and I were talking and we want to go on a short family vaca and we want you, Olivia, and Jake to come to Vermont with us."

"Let me check with both and I'll let you know later today."

"Thank you, sweetheart. I really want us to have this weekend. Talk to you later."

"My Mom wants us to go on a short family vacation and she wants you and Jake to join us in Vermont."

'Sure, I've never been to Vermont."

"You'll love it. It might be the closes to your home you'll ever see up here. We haven't been to the cabin in years. The last time I think I was 14. Oddly enough, that was the last time I remember my Dad not being a dick."

"Well, it sounds divine and I can't wait to see it."

Fitz bends down and pecks her lips as they leave the apartment.


	6. Vermont is for Lovers

_**Ciao! Folks. I have been working on this for a couple of days and I hope you like it. Happy Juneteenth on Friday, may our ancestors be most proud of what we've become.**_

* * *

What Olivia did not know was that the Grant's or more to the point Vanessa's family owned a compound in Vermont. There was the main house and a few small cabins surrounding the house, and Fitz Grant was about to make the most of a romantic setting for them. Vanessa and Gerry went up a few days ahead to open up everything and to make sure all the cabins were stocked properly with food. With Gerry still recovering from his injuries the time away was just what the doctor ordered. Fall in Vermont was just as impressive as winter. Gerry and Venessa had taken quite a few walks around the property reconnecting with each other even more than when he was released from the hospital.

Fitz, Olivia, Jake all drove up together and had a blast talking about how much trouble they used to get into. Olivia's just listened, she had always had to be responsible for her sibling while her parents worked. It was like she was getting her second childhood by listening to Fitz and Jake. She also made a mental note never to let Jake babysit, because she now sees that all the trouble they got in was because of Jake's suggestions.

It took them a little over three hours to make it to the compound outside of Burlington. They drove up to a gate that did not show the property from the road, once they went down the road, it opened up into a three compound main house and two small cabins on either side.

"Wow! This place is so pretty. I can't believe you guys used to spend your summers here."

"And winters. Really good ski country up here and one heck of a white Christmas was had here."

"What you can't see right now is there is a lake behind the property we swim, skate, and fish in. It serves it purpose year-round."

"I bet. So are we staying in the main house?"

Fitz looks at Jake.

"No, Livie. You and I are staying in one of the cabins and Jake is staying in the main house with my parents."

Olvia got real quite. She was raised old skool and sleeping with a boyfriend with parents knowing was a bit much for her. Fitz could feel the tension starting to rise in the car as he parked in front of the house. Jake took the hint and jumped out of the car and took his belonging before Fitz drove off. Fitz pulled in front of the cabin and opened her door to the car, they walked into the cabin. He didn't bother unpacking the car. They stood face to face looking at each other.

"Liv, why are you so against us staying here? We sleep in the same bed every night and now you want to be bashful?" Fitz was trying to stay neutral, but he wanted this weekend to also be about them.

Olivia huffed a few times.

"Listen, Fitz, it might not be a problem for you, but in my family, unless we are married we don't sleep in the same bed at their parent's house."

Fitz walked away a little bit to look out the window trying to understand her position. He really wanted to respect her wishes but she was messing up his plans for them this weekend. So he turned around walked over to her and took her hand.

"OK, little woman. I'll take you back to the main house and get you a room. I'm going to stay down here because I've always stayed here since I was twenty."

"I didn't know that Fitz."

"There is a lot we are going to learn from each other and this is one of those instances." He kissed her hand and then pulled toward the door. Nothing else was said as he drove her up to the house.

* * *

Hours later after they had finished dinner and everyone was going to bed. Venessa pulled Fitz to the side as he was putting his coat on.

"Bunny are you and Olivia alright? I was shocked that she is not staying with you."

"It's just the way she was raised, Mom. She doesn't think it's appropriate that we share a bed in your presence. She said it would never happen at her parent's house."

"Oh! Well if it's any consolation my parents wouldn't have stood for it either. Luckily your father knew how to sneak me out of the house."

"Mom! A child should never know things like that about his parents."

She patted his cheek. "Well, how do you think you got here Bunny?"

She laughed at her son's face as she walked away.

Fitz walked back into the den and said his goodnight and pulled Olivia toward the door.

"If you have any nightmares you know I'm a phone call away."

Olivia giggled.

"You know we haven't been apart for a while now. I may not be able to sleep without your stove pipe body heat not being near me."

Fitz clutched his pearls.

"Is that all you want from me. A living blanket?"

Olivia smiled and shook her head yes.

Fitz pulled her close and started to tickle her.

"OK, OK I give up. Your more to me than a blanket, but not much more."

He started to tickle her again until he had her on the floor pleading for him to stop. They laid there for a few moments looking in each other's eyes and calming their breaths down.

"Goodnight Little Woman."

"Goodnight Captain Bunny. I'm going to miss you something awful."

"Well you know how to remedy that, but I'll let you go."

They kissed each other tenderly and Fitz left and drove down to his cabin. He started a fire and decided to actually read a book for a little while before he went to bed. He poured himself a little scotch. He was sitting in his favorite chair by the fire in nothing but his boxers and henly long-sleeved shirt. He had been sitting in front of the fire no longer than an hour when he got a knock on his door. He opened the door talking.

"Jake, I thought you would have come down...Olivia?"

She looked up at him and he looked behind her to see Jake driving away.

"Come in!"

"Are you OK babe?"

She just walked up to Fitz and wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed.

"Jake should be a lawyer instead of a doctor."

Fitz laughed.

"He convinced you to come down?"

"Yeah, he convinced me that I wasn't thinking about this realistically. Your parents know we are living together and they expected us to stay in the cabin. So, it made no sense to bug him while he was trying to play grand theft auto."

Fitz laughed again.

"Dude! That was a serious no, no. Jake loves his downtime and his video games."

Olivia looked up at Fitz and they both laughed together. Fitz didn't see the bag that was on the floor behind her until she pulled it to the bedroom to get ready for bed. She did her nightly routine and came out of the bathroom in a red nightshirt that was rather skimpy and he didn't remember her ever wearing that before. Needless to say, he was getting excited a bit. He turned his head toward the fire trying not to stare, but he could feel her standing next to him. He put his book over his erection.

"So what are you reading?"

She went to pick up his book, but he stopped her.

Olivia knew what she was doing. She was tired of just cuddling with this big hunk of handsome, she wanted him desperately and by Fitz's red ears she could tell he wanted her too. So she leaned down and kissed him ever so tenderly and removed the book so she could sit on his lap.

Fitz forgot that he was trying to hide his desire from her when he got so lost in the kiss, that before he knew it, Olivia had pulled his shirt off and was straddled his hips. The chair was too confining for her to grind on him, so she pulled back on the kiss and stood in front of him and reached her hand out to him. Fitz stood up, put the fireguard in place, and then took Olivia's hands. He wanted her to guide him with what she wanted to do.

She walked back toward their room and bed and climbed on all the while Fitz seemed to be in a dream. Probably the greatest dream of his life if he was honest. He climbed on the bed as well. She put her hands on the side of his face and started to kiss him. Fitz slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. They were getting lost in the kiss when Fitz started to push her down on her back slowly with his assistance. He gently came down on her body as they continued the kiss.

Olivia knew the mechanics of having sex, but she needed Fitz to show her how to make love. She broke the kiss.

"I know I said earlier that it was wrong for us to share a bed in your parent's presence, but I want you right now and I could care less about my morals right now. Will you respect me in the morning?"

Fitz chuckled at her being funny at this moment.

"I don't know Livie, you seem pretty easy right now."

Olivia slapped his arm as they laughed.

"Promise me one thing?" Fitz said.

"What?"

"That we will always be like this."

Olivia got tears in her eyes.

"Pinky swear."

They both sat up and gave the pinky swear. Fitz looked at Olivia as she removed her camisole. He felt like he was drooling and he checked to make sure. She was perfect in so many ways. Fitz pulled his shirt off and let her hand wander his chest. She slowly licked up his torso and latched on to his nipple. She sucked it and gave it a little bite which sent a shock down to his groin. Fitz thought he would come off the bed then she soothed the bite down with her tongue.

"Livie, if you don't stop right now, I might embarrass myself." As they both looked down at his enormous erection pushing against his boxers.

Olivia laid back down with a bit of a satisfied look on her face. Fitz took this as a hint to unleash the Kraken, so he pulled his boxers off and grabbed the side of Olivia's panties and started to tug them down her legs.

"Liv, this is going to be very painful for you. You can tell me to stop at any time we don't have to rush this."

Olivia sat up and put her hand on his cheek.

"I want this Captain with all my heart. I love you and I want to be as close to you as I can ."

Fitz kissed her as he laid her back down. There was no getting around it, he would have to just go slow for her, and he was hoping her being so tight would not make him cum to fast. He fingered her a bit to help with his entering her. Before he was about to put his cock in her pussy he stopped.

"Liv, I forgot. I have a condom in the bathroom, let me go get it."

Olivia stopped him.

"I'm on birth control Fitz, we don't need it."

Fitz smiled. He was so glad their first time would be skin on skin. So he resumed putting his cock where it desperately needed to go. He looked in her eyes to make sure he wasn't hurting her. He inched in slowly and then tears pricked her eyes and he stopped. He was about to pull out when grabbed at his back.

"No, don't stop. It's something else."

Fitz was not sure what she was talking about, but he did as he was told. He finally got as far as she could take him. He stopped and waited for her to give him the go. It was so slow and sensuous, Olivia wanted to just cry out from everything that was going on with her emotionally at that moment. She could not have even imagined how close and how much love she had for Fitz at this time. He was so gentle with her and he was trying to get her to her first orgasm. He took one of her nipples in his mouth and between sucking and biting them, she started to feel something incredible building up in her. Her textbooks could tell her what an orgasm was, but this was something otherworldly when it exploded through her body. She blacked out for a bit and when she came to, Fitz was still pumping inside her through her orgasm and he followed minutes later inside her with an endless flow cum spaying her vaginal walls.

Fitz had been with women before, but he never came that hard and that long with anyone. To be frank he was a little worried that her birth control may not hold if this is what happens every time he's with her. He slowly pulled out of her and dropped on the bed beside her and tried to catch his breath. They both looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Come on let's take a shower and get in bed."

Fitz got up and pulled Olivia toward the bathroom and they helped wash each other's bodies. They dried off and got in bed naked. It was a strange sensation for Olivia, but she was going to get used to it. Fitz cocooned her in his arms.

"Was it OK, for you?"

Fitz turned to meet those beautiful brown eyes.

"Livie, I can say that I've never had sex like this before. We are definitely soul mates. Sorry to say Little Woman, YOU ARE MINE!"

Olivia started giggling.

"Whatever you say, Captain Bunny."

They both laughed and drifted off into the most pleasant dreams they both ever had.


	7. Bunny Can't Wait

_**Three months later...**_

Things couldn't get any better for Fitz and Olivia in and out of bed. They were both rolling along in their internships and Olivia in the words of Fitz had become a freak in the bed. They had a scare the month before and Fitz had to start wearing condoms. They were not ready to take on a family, Olvia was still in the first year of her internship and he was on his last year and was not sure if he was even going to be in Boston for his residency. They agreed that if it did happen they would make it work. They had also kept to their agreement about buying things on the money they earned and the townhouse had gotten quite cozy for them. A new bedroom set, a sectional sofa, a real table to not only eat on but to study as well. They were both doing great concentrating on the work they were doing and they pushed each other to be better doctors.

Fitz decided that little scare was actually a sign for him to move their relationship along. He had never spoken to Olivia's parents, but if he was going to put a ring on it, he better get a move on, so he came up with a plan.

"Hey Liv, how about we go to West Virginia for Xmas?"

Olivia put her book down she was reading at their table to get a good look at Fitz. She had never expressed going back home because she wasn't done with all her work. She was just a little curious because Fitz knew what her parents had told her.

"You do know that I'm not done with my internship or my residency."

"I'm aware, but I think it's time that I meet your family. It's only fair since you've moved in on mine."

Olivia chuckled because it was true. His Mom called her more than him and Gerry would come by the hospital and have lunch with her at least once a week. Jake was a no brainer, he came over just to eat Olivia's food.

"Jealous Captain?"

He laughed.

"No. I"m glad you are so close to my family, but I only hear you talk to your parents. Why not surprise them and go visit for Xmas? I'm sure you miss your siblings as well."

Olivia thought for a minute about what he was proposing.

"Your right, I mean I kinda finished part of my promise. I would like to see my other relatives too. I've been too long away from home. There is no way we can sneak up on my parents. The minute we enter our holler everyone in town will know we are there."

"You've got to be kidding. There is no way news will travel that fast."

"Tell you what. I'm making a bet that not only does it happen, but my parents and sibling will be outside waiting for us."

"You're on sister. What's the bet?"

"You cooking for a month straight."

"Ooooh, this is getting interesting. If I'm right you do the laundry for a month."

Olivia stood, spit on her hand, and put it out to him.

"You know, we can find better ways of sealing a deal than this. Your a doctor for Christ's sake."

Olivia giggles and still left her hand out. Fitz huffed covered his eyes and shook.

* * *

A week later they found themselves on a plane landing in Clarksburg West Virginia. They rented a car and headed towards Elkins West Virginia. Olivia was quiet most of the drive remembering when she left home almost nine years ago. She was a naive scared little girl, but now she was coming home a young woman in a committed relationship with the love of her life. Fitz moved his hand over and squeezed her leg to get her to look at him.

"What are you thinking Little Woman?"

Olvia took a deep breath.

"Just remembering leaving here with not knowing if I would see it again, and now not sure I want to come back home as I planned. There are so many options open to me or us, and I want to experience them all with you Fitz."

"Liv, if you want to move back here and open our practice, we can do it. I'm open to living here if that's what you want. I only want to be with you and that's it."

Olivia turned to fully face Fitz and put her hand up to stroke the side of his cheek.

"I really appreciate you saying that Captain Bunny, but I'm not sure I want to come back home, or maybe go somewhere else, but I love that we have that option. I think it's good that we came home because it's one thing to romanticize living here and it's another to see it for what it is. I haven't mentioned this to you, but I've been thinking about moving to Ghana and doing work in Africa for a few years. What do you think?"

Fitz focused his eyes back on the road. To think about what she said.

"I think that is a wonderful idea, but did you consider me in that equation?"

"Oh, course. I thought we could set up our own practice or we can join some world organization and put our training to good use. I'm sorry I didn't make that more clear, but it's just an idea now, and if you have a suggestion about what we should consider I would like to know now."

Fitz looked at her with a little side-eye.

"Now that you've been all selfless and all, my suggestion seems weak."

"Come on Captain, lay it on me. It might sound better than what I came up with."

"Well...Berkeley's children's research center sent me some literature on what kind of cancer research they are doing and they wanted to know if I was interested in joining their staff after graduation."

Olivia turned toward the front window to really consider what Fitz was saying.

"Listen Livie, I don't want to leave you in Boston and we still have about six more months before I have to decide. Graduation is going to be life-changing for both of us."

"Fitz, I need you to tell me what your heart is telling you. If we are going to get through this we need to be as honest as possible with each other and I don't want you to consider my feeling when you're telling me what you really want to do."

Fitz took a little while before he started to talk.

"I don't think this is an either-or kind of decision. Hear me out Liv. Your two years behind me now. I could go to Berkley for those two years and then when you graduate we could move to Ghana. I can continue my work in Africa."

Olivia's eyes shot up. Leave it to Captain Bunny to come up with a compromise. She smiled and turned toward him.

"I like your compromise, but I'm really going to miss you."

Tears pricked the edges of her eyes.

Fitz reached over with his one hand and wiped away the tears on her cheeks. Too bad she had no idea that she would be his wife when he left for Berkley. Poor sucker was not getting rid of him until death do they part.

"Little Woman, we will work it out so that you'll be sick of me by the time you graduate."

They both laughed.

* * *

By the time they broke the city limit, as expected the word went out that they thought they saw Olivia in a blue car with a white man. Elkins was all a buzz when Fitz pulled into her parent's driveway, and they were all outside waiting for her.

"Captain Bunny, I'll have a menu for the month made out as soon as we get home."

"I should have bet money. Damn!"

Olivia jumped out of her side of the car and ran up to her parents and hugged the life out of them. Then she hugged her brother's Harrison and Scott. After all the hugs and kisses she turns around and holds out her hand.

"Mom, Dad, everyone, this it Fitzgerald Grant. I call him Captain Bunny, but ya'll can call him Fitz."

They all laughed and Fitz's ears turned bright red. Eli gave him a handshake and Maya gave him a hug. Harrison and Scot shook his hand like their father.

"Come on in, I don't know if it's mother intuition or what, but I had a feeling you were coming home and I made your favorite. Chicken and dumplings."

"Pay attention Bunny, you're going to have to recreate some of these dishes when we get home."

"Ha, ha! Funny girl."

They came into the house. Fitz found it so warm and inviting. It was two days from Christmas and the fireplace was going and you could smell things cooking and baking in the kitchen as soon as you walked in. He got wrapped up in the warmth of the people that were around him as well. They spent the day getting to know each other and other family members came by to see who Olivia had brought into their tiny community. As they were preparing the evening meal, Fitz asked Eli if he could step out back with him for a few minutes. He didn't want Olivia to see them, so he had waited until she was helping her mother in the kitchen.

"Mr. Pope, I've been dying to talk to you."

"By the way you look at my daughter I can guess what this is all about, but this is your show, so get on with it."

Fitz cleared his throat because it had gotten dry all of a sudden.

"I wanted to ask your permission to marry your daughter sir."

Eli turned to look out toward the mountains before he answered.

"I knew my little bird was special the moment I held her for the first time. She made me a man that day. I had someone who counted on me and could not fend for herself yet, but I knew one day she would fly away and she would be all the better for it. I always hoped she would come back home and do her doctoring here, but after seeing her in Boston, I knew this town was too small for her mind and I was being selfish for wanting her to stay."

He turned to look Fitz in the face.

"My daughter talks about you all the time. I hear it in her voice when she says your name. It's the same as her mother when she talks about me. I will tell you this if you can't treat her right then bring her home. Never put your hands on her, and never go to bed mad at her. If you can do that or try, then I will give you my permission to marry her. Although, if I had given permission or not, I have a feeling you both would have gotten married anyway. Be good to her son, she will not only be your wife, but your taking my heart away with you."

Fitz actually got tears in his eyes listening to Eli.

"I will sir, I promise."

They shook hands.

"Now, let's go out to that shed there and get some strawberry wine my father made this summer. It's Olivia's favorite, we only drink it during the holidays and it packs quite the punch."

Fitz laughed and helped his future father-in-law to bring in four bottles. They were laughing when they came through the door. Olivia peeked through the door at her father and Fitz and shook her head.

"I think Papa and Fitz have already been in the Strawberry wine."

Maya chuckled.

"You and your father love that rock gut mess. Both of you will be under the table before dinner is over."

Olivia laughed.

"Hey, Granpa Dan can make the best Strawberry wine in the county."

"OK, let's get this food on the table, we have a bunch of hungry men out there."

Everything was set on the table and everyone sat down when there was a knock at the door.

"Blast! Who could be out in this weather right at dinner?"

Eli pulled open the door to see one of his distant cousins Edison Pope.

"Hey Ed, come in out of this weather. Your nose must be outstanding, we just sat down for dinner."

"Cousin Eli, I didn't come to eat, I heard that Olivia was home."

"Yeah, she is."

Eli took Edison's coat and walked back into the dining room where everyone was seated.

"Hey Everyone."

They all said in unison.

"Hey, Ed."

"What brings you by Ed?" Maya said.

"I come to collect my promise."

Everyone looked at each other and knew what he was saying, but it couldn't be.

Fitz leaned over.

"What's the promise?"

Olivia turned to face him with her eyes bugged out.

"We were promised to each other when we were kids. Some family goes by tradition and others like us don't adhere to that custom."

"I take it his family does?"

"Yeah, and they are known to hold a grudge."

Fitz looked back over toward Edison and whispered.

"Ruh-roh raggy!"


	8. Grandpa Dan

Everyone sat at the table stunned silent as they turned their gaze to Eli. Eli put his hands in his pocket and turned around.

"Hmm, I'll take it under advisement. Why don't you sit down and join us for dinner, I'm sure you haven't seen Olivia in a long time and she brought a friend home to visit. I was just about to pour some of Grandpa Dan's strawberry wine."

Edison had not planned to stay, but everybody knows that rudeness above all else was not tolerated at anyone table kin or none.

"Thank you, Cousin Eli."

Everyone eyed each other as Harrison went to get Edison a chair. He put it on the other side of the table in front of Fitz and Olivia. Olivia was giving Edison the stink eye from the moment he mentioned the promise. Edison was not reading the room.

"Hey, cousin Olivia."

"Edison." She said as coldly as possible.

Fitz looked around. "I'm Fitz by the way, Olivia's boyfriend."

Eli choked on his water after hearing that. He wanted to laugh, but he knew Fitz just threw down the gauntlet. Edison looked at Olivia and Fitz and just glared. Fitz lifted his and Olivia's joined hands and showed Edison as he wiggled his eyebrows. Olivia thought she would pass out from laughing at how stupid Fitz was being, but she knew how serious the situation was.

"Cousin Eli, are you going to allow this outsider to come into our town and disrespect me like this?"

"Well Edison, first you came to my house at dinner time uninvited, and second no one in this family even believes in the promise anymore. So, you can sit here and eat politely like you were raised or you can leave, your choice."

Edison was put out by his cousin's retort so he got up and moved toward the door.

"You all ain't seen the last of me and my kin. Either you honor the promise or this is a blood feud. Your choice cousin!"

Edison stormed out of the house before he could say anything. Eli dropped his head all while he was turned toward the door.

"Well, that went well. Alright, we've had quite the excitement for the day, and I am not going to let him ruin my baby's homecoming or this great meal your Moma made. Let's eat."

Everyone ate in silence because they knew exactly what was coming except Fitz. Eli needed to nip this in the bud as fast as he could or they were in for literal all-out war.

* * *

After dinner and everyone cleaned up the kitchen and the table. Fitz put his coat on and asked Olivia to join him outside on the front porch swing. They sat down and he put his arm around her and pulled her close to keep them warm.

"I'm not from round these parts Little Woman, tell me what all this promise stuff is about."

She smiled at his attempt to be country but then huffed a little.

"It's something that families around here have done for years. Edison is a very distant cousin, to be quite frank, he is almost a cousin in name alone, but after the slaves were freed. A lot of them formed their own towns and communities. Rarely did any strangers move into our hollars, so to keep the communities together a pack was made with all the founding families here. So children were promised to certain families. It's continued somewhat, but a lot of us like my family gave that shit up a long time ago. Edison and his crew have not. They have also kept up blood packs against people who violate the promise. I'm talking shooting first and settling matters later."

"Damn! Looks like I'm going to be the reason for this version of the Hatfield's and McCoy's."

"You better believe it. They should all come to town tomorrow with guns out. Hopefully, Dad will be able to talk them down. If not, we may have to slip out of town if we can."

"How bad will this be for your family?"

"Have to move away kind of bad. These backwoods folks are not screwed too tight. You'll see some on horseback as well."

Fitz pulled Olivia closer thinking of what was coming.

"Let's get in, I'm sure there is someone out there making sure we don't leave."

"You think?" He looked around.

"I'm sure."

They both got up and went inside.

Everyone somberly said goodnight and Olivia went to her room and Fitz slept in the boy's room.

* * *

Later that night in bed.

"Eli, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to have to get Granpa Dan involved, but you know what the price is going to be."

Maya laid her head down and pondered what he said.

"I don't think I can do it, Eli."

Eli pulled his wife close.

"I know My."

* * *

The morning came early when there was a knock at the door at 5 am. Eli was up because he couldn't sleep. He went to the door and welcomed his great-grandfather Dan and his Grandfather Ike. Matters like these had to be settled by the elders. Eli led them to the kitchen for some coffee.

Grandpa Dan was the first to speak.

"I never thought I would have to mediate a promise, but here we are. Do you and Maya know the cost of breaking this?"

"We do."

Grandpa Dan shook his head and drank his coffee very slowly.

"She'll be able to stay for the holiday."

An hour later everyone started to come into the kitchen. Maya had gotten up to start breakfast for everyone and Olivia was surprised and glad to see Grandpa Dan and Ike. It had been so long. Grandpa Dan had reached 103 and was as spry as he was strong. Everyone in the family knew that his word was law. No one in that Hollar would ever challenge it. He was the last link to the past and everyone revered him for it.

Everyone was really somber that morning. They knew that to settle a promise, there was a debt that had to be paid and from previous ones, it could be harsh.

As Olivia said, by 8 am every one of Edison's kin was in front of their house and the elder in their group was Simon Pope. He wasn't as old as Grandpa Dan, but his clan would abide by his word. He climbed down from his horse and walked onto the porch and sat down on a chair next to a small table and Grandpa Dan did the same. Maya brought out some coffee and Simon pulled out a bottle and poured his best whiskey into both their cups. They both sipped for a while and then Simon spoke.

"I know things are changing here, but if we don't hold on to some of the old ways our history and community will be lost."

Grandpa Dan listened to what he said.

"Holding on to the past can also stunt a family's growth. We all want what's best for our children and grandchildren. Our family is like a tree. You and me, we are the roots. Eli and Mya is the trunk, Olivia is a branch that needs to stretch and grow and bear fruit. With a mind like hers, she can't do that here bearing children for Edison."

Simon looked out at his family and could see what Dan was talking about, but he also knew that his family would not concede without a debt being paid.

"I can see that, and I can see that Olivia doesn't belong here, but for me and mine, we will hold on to the past for a while longer. Olivia will never see this valley again as long as she lives, or one of mine live. Her parents can't see her for at least five years. If you agree then the debt is paid."

Grandpa Dan looks over to Eli and Maya and then at Olivia.

"She stays for Xmas, but she leaves after never to return."

Grandpa Dan and Simon drained their cups and shake. Simon climbs back on his horse.

"Olivia! Despite what just happened here, we are proud of you. Edison will find someone who fits him, be that branch your Grandfather wants you to be. Live well."

Olivia had been silently crying in the background. She kinda knew she would be banished, but to not see her family for five years was crushing.

"Come here, child." Grandpa Dan said.

Olivia came over and stood in front of him.

"I probably won't ever leave this valley, but know this now. You were never meant to come back here. You have world-changing things to do and if you came back here it would have been a tragedy. You carry all of us with you when you go out into this world, remember us and keep pushing forward. Tell your children of us. Make them understand that they are standing on our shoulders."

Olivia went to her knees and hugged her Grandfather as tight as she could because she knew she would never see him again. She sobbed and wailed at that knowledge. Fitz had tears running down his face as well.

"Here, here! I'm 103 and I've lived my life and somebody else's."

They both chuckled.

"I'm good with my maker and I've had a long and satisfying life, and to see how wonderful you've become is all that I could ask. You make this family so proud. Now get up girl! It's cold out here to these old bones. I got to get home. I bet your children find it funny that I get to boss your Grandfather Ike and your Daddy around like little boys."

Everyone on the porch laughed.

"But you'll see when you have your own. No matter how old they get, they're still your babies. Ike take me back to the house son."

Everyone gathered around Grandpa Ike's car and wished them both Merry Xmas. Everyone went back to the house and just sat down to digest what happened.

The mood had turned somber even though it was Xmas Eve. Eli stood and surveyed the room, this would be the last time he would have his whole family here with him and he wasn't going to let what happened today spoil his oldest child return for now.

"OK, we know what's facing us and this will not dominate my firstborns homecoming. So everyone buck up, we have things to do today for our last Xmas here together. No more sad faces, IT'S XMAS!"

They all chuckled and got up to start their traditions as always. Everyone got up to get their coats on. They always left getting the Xmas tree the Eve, it was so much fun picking out the tree, dragging it home behind their horses, and decorating it. Then the cooking would start.

Fitz felt really bad for what happened and he blamed himself for all of it. He had to make it right. If her parents couldn't see her for five years then they would not be available for her wedding. He was not going to be the reason she was not walked down the aisle by her father. He had an idea, but he needed to discuss it with her parents.

* * *

Fitz stayed back with her mother to talk to her and make some plans.

"Mrs. Pope, I had an ulterior motive for staying back from the Xmas tree hunt."

"I kind of expected that you did. I don't see you so interested in cooking with me. Although you might pick up some of Olivia's favorite recipes since your cooking for a month."

They both laughed.

"I'm sure your husband told you that I asked for Olivia's hand in marriage. I don't see us waiting five years for you to come to visit us, so what if we have a wedding tomorrow. I can get my parents and my best man here tonight and we can get married with your husband walking her down the aisle."

Maya smiled through her tears.

"I think that would be a lovely surprise for my baby, but don't you need to propose first?"

"I can take care of that tonight, and I have a ring in mind for Olivia already that my parents can bring. I'm sure my Dad can find a justice of the peace somewhere to perform the ceremony."

"You got this all figured out don't you?"

"When you love someone as much as I love Livie, you move mountains to make her happy."

Maya patted his face and turned to start dinner.

"Make your calls, I have a feeling my daughter will not say no to you."


	9. Bunny and the Little Woman get Married

_**This is perhaps the longest chapter that I've ever written, but I had to make this chapter really count. I hope everyone is staying safe. Please wear a mask.**_

* * *

_**Christmas Morning**_

With her parent's permission, Fitz went into Olivia's room at 5 am to wake her.

He whispered.

"Hey Little Woman, time to get up."

He shook her gently until she turned over to face him.

"This better be a hell of an emergency for you to be waking me up at this time of the morning. What time is it anyway?"

Fitz laughed. "It's 5 am."

"Captain! Why are you dressed like you're going outside at this ungodly hour?"

"Because I am and you're coming with me."

"The hell you say." She huffed and turned over and pulled her blanket up.

"Sorry to do this to you Little Woman, but you brought it on yourself."

He pulled back all her covers and picked her up out of bed and stood her on her feet. If looks could kill, then he would have been dead ten times over.

"Put your warm trekking clothes on. I want to show you something. And don't be cross with me, it's a Christmas gift."

Now she felt like a bit of a heel for being mad at him, but she was not going to let him know that. She stomped to her bathroom to brush her teeth and put on some warm clothes. Then they both went down the stair toward the door.

"Do you think she'll cry when he ask her?"

"I'm pretty sure she will faint when he ask." Maya said. As they listened to their daughter and soon to be son leave the house.

* * *

Fitz drove him and Olivia to the wooded section her family had gone to choose a tree and into a clearing. The moon was full, with the snow on the ground made the area bright. He had no problem making his way to the place Eli showed him where he had proposed to Maya. He stopped in the middle of the clearing and turned and grabbed both her hands. Olivia was struck at how beautiful their surroundings were and now was so glad that he had taken her there.

"I know yesterday was very sad for you with the knowledge that you will not be able to see your parents for five years. In some respects, I feel responsible for what happened."

Olivia tried to assure him he was not responsible, but he stopped her before she could speak. He held her hand a little tighter.

"I love you Livie to the depts of my soul. You make my day right when I wake up next to you. I had a plan to do this at the end of my internship, but circumstances have changed and I only want the best for you, and that is to have your family present."

"Present for what Fitz?"

Fitz got down on one knee and pulls out a box that his father brought late the night before.

"This ring has been in my mother's family for many generations. The jade on both sides of the diamond represents courage, wisdom, modesty, justice, and compassion. All that you encompass. I want you to be my wife and I want to be able to give you the gift of your parents being there to see it. My parents and Jake flew in last night. We are all here. We are going to be married today. What do you say, little woman?"

Olivia looked down at the antique ring with a 4.23-carat emerald cut diamond on top with small bezel set baguette cut jade on the sides

She had been crying the whole time, she fell to her knees and grabbed the sides of his head and kissed him so tenderly. And whispered.

"Yes, thousand times yes!"

Fitz laughed kissed her back as they fell over in the snow. They laid on their backs looking up at the full moon with their hand clasped together.

"As long as I live, I will never forget this day." Olivia said.

"You chose well Captain. What made you decide on this spot?"

"Your Dad told me that he asked your mother to marry him in this same spot. That's why he brings you all here every year to pick a Christmas tree. He said listening to you all laugh and play was like him asking Maya to marry him over and over again, but that his life had become more full than the day he asked her."

Tears streamed down her face.

"I never knew about the reason we always came here. My Dad must really like you a lot."

"No, he knows how precious you are and wants only the best for you. You're his only daughter Olivia and he wants you to have the same love and memories he has when he looks at his kids."

Now Olivia is blubbering. She is starting to feel the real enormity of what they all agree to.

"Come on Little Woman, we need to get back to the house. We have a wedding to go to, and not to mention open presents."

Olivia smiled through her tears. He knew her well, opening presents had always been the best part of Xmas for her.

* * *

_**Later that evening...**_

Vanessa had reached out to her friends in the fashion industry and Olivia had selected The Thea gown by Mira Zwilliger from the rack of wedding dresses she had flown in. Olivia decided to dress at the hotel that Fitz's parents were staying in and Fitz was getting ready at the house. They decided to get married in the living room in front of the fireplace. Although they had gotten a justice of the peace, they wanted Grandpa Dan to perform the service. He married off her parents as well. Olivia wanted to pack as much tradition into their wedding as possible.

Fitz of course spent the day looking for wedding rings and having them engraved with their names. Jake, of course, was his best man, Olivia was going to go without a maid of honor. Everyone she loved would be at the ceremony. Fitz had his father bring him a Tom Ford Maroon Men's Fluid Velvet Shelton Dinner Jacket and Tuxedo pants. He wore a white shirt, black bow tie, and his Gianni Evening slip-on. He was so excited he felt like he was coming out of his skin. He wanted this for so long and now it was happening. Jake was tying his tie.

"I never thought this day would come brother."

Fitz looked at Jake.

"Why do you say that?"

"If I'm being a little selfish, I'm going to miss it being just us. You are my brother in every sense of the word, and you have always had my back as I have yours. I'm so happy for you. Olivia is everything good that I ever wished for you."

Fitz reaches out and puts his hands on his shoulders.

"You're always welcome at our home Jake. Olivia loves you as well, why I don't know."

They both laughed.

"Thank you for always being my best man. I couldn't have done today without you."

They both gave each other a long hug. Both had a few tears to wipe away when they went back to getting ready.

A knock on the door took their attention to Vanessa walking into the room. She looked at her baby and tears pricked her eyes. Fitz moved toward his mother and gathered her in his arms to soothe her.

"Mama, what's with the waterworks? You love Olivia."

Vanessa gathered herself and wiped away a tear.

"You'll have the same reaction when your baby is about to be married and creating his own family."

Fitz smiled and put both hands on the side of his mother's head and kissed her forehead. He pulled her back into the biggest hug he could give her without hurting her. Vanessa pulled back and reached into her purse.

"These were your great-great-great-grandfather Teddy Roosevelt's cufflinks. They were one of the things I inherited from that side of my family. You're so like him with knowing what you want and going after it. This is our gift to you on your wedding day and I hope my grandson will get them when he is married."

Tears prick Fitz's eyes.

"I see how you mentioned grandchildren in this conversation Mom."

They all laugh.

"A girl can only hope."

They hug again and she leaves.

* * *

By eight everyone was ready. Like on queue, it started to snow as the bride pulled up to get out of her car. Her father opened the door and offered his hand for her to grab. He was not ready to see such a beautiful woman step out. He didn't see his little bird anymore. He pulled her veil over her head to get one last look at his daughter before he gave her away to her young man.

He took a deep breath to make sure his tears would not roll down his face.

"Your mother and I wanted you to have something new as well, so we bought you this necklace."

He pulled out a silver necklace with a round flat plate with the words engraved, "Be still, My very full heart."

Olivia could not stop the tears from flowing. She knew what the saying meant to her parents and she would wear this for as long as she lived.

"Thank you, Papa."

They both dried their faces and Eli put the veil back down and knocked on the door for Harrison to let them in. As they walked down the corridor to the living room family was lined around the edges of the house, making it cozy and comforting. They turned the corner and thereby the fireplace was Fitz, Jake, the Justice of the piece, and Grandpa Dan. The room seemed magical. All the Christmas ornaments and tree were still up, the lights were off with the fire in the fireplace being the focal point. Olivia passed her mother and reached out and squeezed her hand as Eli brought her to Fitz.

"Who gives this woman to be married?"

"Her mother and I do."

Eli lifted her veil again kissed her and put her hand in Fitz's, then stood next to Maya. Everyone was standing around the room. With candles in their hands. The justice of the peace performs the formal ceremony then Grandpa Dan takes over.

"Many of you know I'm the oldest living relative of our clan. We call on our ancestors today by honoring them in the ways that they brought from the motherland."

Grandpa Dan takes out a small piece of worn cloth. You can barely tell the patterns on it, but he takes Olivia's and Fitz's hands and wraps them in the material.

"This piece of material comes from Senegal from the Fula people. This ancestor who was the last to come from Africa, he hid the material as a way to hold on to the old ways. I bind you both in love, wisdom, and guidance in your lives together, and ask that the ancestors keep you safe on your journey through this life."

Grandpa Dan walks around them and pours out the purified water to the North, South, East, and West. When he returns to the front of both of them, he bends Olivia's head and kisses it and then bends Fitz and does the same. He unravels the cloth and moves behind them as Maya hands him a homemade broom with ribbons on it.

"What many of you may not know, is that jumping the broom is an African ritual. Our Ancestors were never allowed to marry as slaves, but to show their commitment to each other and a formal declaration as a couple, I ask Fitz and Olivia to jump the broom of matrimony."

Olivia and Fitz smile at each other and jump the broom and kiss each other as the room erupts in to yelling and clapping from all who attended.

Everyone starts to congratulate them as Grandpa Dan pulls them to the side. He holds both their hands and looks in their eyes.

"I don't mean to bring the celebration down, but this is too late for me."

They both laugh at him.

"I'm sure you know that I love you so much Olivia and again you have made this family so proud. I'm not sure I will be alive when you return next, and I won't be traveling outside this area. Know this. Love each other as hard and as long as you can, and take every opportunity to have a family. I know you both have high powered jobs, but when it's all said and done your legacy will be your children. I see my parents in all my grandchildren, because of that they live on."

Grandpa Dan kissed them again and had his son take him home.

Olivia knew they were on the clock. They had to be gone from the valley the next morning. Everyone knew what had been agreed to, so most of the family left early so Maya and Eli could enjoy their time with their daughter.

Vanessa, Jerry, and Jake went back to the hotel to give them the time they needed. Everyone got out of their fancy clothes and got into their Christmas PJ's and came down and sat on couches and chairs and just enjoyed the last vestiges of the day together.

* * *

Morning seems to creep in awfully fast as Fitz and Olivia slept in her room, legal now. Olivia had been up for a while watching the sun creep over the mountains and the end of her life here in this valley that gave her so much.

Fitz rolled over to see his wife looking out her window.

"How long have you been up?"

"Never went to sleep. I like looking at you sleep and one of my favorite things I love is to see the sun come up through my window."

She turned away from him and started to cry into her pillow. Fitz turned and wrapped her in his arms as she cried. He felt that he had caused some of this. If he had not encouraged her to come home, none of this would have happened.

She finally manages to calm herself and turn back toward Fitz.

"I know you think you caused this, but it would have been the same outcome whether it was now or later. It is, what it is and I will not make this a sad occasion. I've had my cry, now let's get ready to go."

Fitz looked at her and shook his head. They got up solemnly and began getting ready to leave.

* * *

Everyone packed the car and Maya made a few of her favorite meals last night and told her to freeze them when she got home. She would still send her, her favorite sweets through the mail.

Olivia wanted everyone to stay in the house. She didn't want to remember them on the porch. She said goodbye to her brothers and told them if they needed help with their school work or getting into college to give her a call. Then she stood in front of her mother. They leaned their foreheads together.

"Don't ever go to sleep mad at your husband. Laugh a little every day, it will make your day so much brighter. Call us as much as you can. I still believe in handwritten letters, so indulge me."

They laughed through their tears.

"Always know that I love you more than you'll ever know."

They hugged and broke down together. She let go, then her father took both her hands.

"I don't care about what bargain was struck. If you need us, call us. The day I set my eyes on you was the first day that I became a grown-ass man."

They both laughed.

"Let us hear from you often, and go out there and make a family for yourself. You have done extraordinary things and you will continue to. Love you little bird."

"Love you to Papa."

Eli raised his hand to Fitz. "Take care of our girl. We are entrusting the most precious thing in our lives to you."

"I will Mr. Pope."

"It's Eli or Papa." They both smiled.

Fitz went over and whispered something in Maya's ear and then hugged and kissed her. Fitz grabbed Olivia's hand and they shut the door behind them. Fitz hugged Olivia to his side as she broke down. The got into the rental and headed toward the private jet to take them back home.

After they dropped off the car and were in their seats.

"What did you whisper into my Mom's ear?"

"A son-in-law never tells the secrets he has with his mother-in-law."

She pinched him and smiled.

"This will be the last time I ask you, but take off your ring and look inside it."

Inside read, _my love unending Captain Bunny._ She laughed.

"Well when we get home, I'll get something as uniquely rare engraved in yours."

He smiled at his wife.

"Are you going to be alright Little Woman?"

She looked over to her husband and took his hand.

"I'll always be alright with you by my side Captain."


End file.
